


Super Stiles

by HapinessTime97



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5355434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HapinessTime97/pseuds/HapinessTime97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No todos los super héroes llevan capa</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Stiles

No todos lo héroes llevan capa, sino Stiles estarían tropezandose con ella eso es muy seguro.

Desde chico, ha jugado con Scott el ser un super héroe, claro con Stiles siendo batman con un robin embobado.

Pero que sucede cuando el ser un super héroe le convirtió en esa personal tan especial para él.

Durante tanto tiempo le ha salvado la espalda y siendo muy paciente, como cuando el kánima los atacó y Derek cayó paralizado en la piscina, Stiles le sostuvo por horas y soportó su cuerpo durante todo ese tiempo, díganme si eso no es de héroes, o como cuando ideas grandes planes para derrotar a las criaturas sobrenaturales, todos sabemos que Stiles es la cabeza de la manada porque con un Alfa medio pérdido no se puede trabajar (Vaya Alfa verdadero).

Pero en poco tiempo no solo se volvió un héroe para Derek sino para su mismo padre, que a pesar de todo lo que han pasado Stiles mantiene la cabeza en alto y mira hacia el frente sin miedo, siempre procurando que su padre esté bien de salud, de mente, recordadole que Stiles nunca le abandonará porque le ama por sobre todas las cosas.

Y eso es lo que Derek ama tanto de su compañero, Stiles es un gran superhéroe que sacrifica todo por todos sin condición alguna.

Y hoy en un día bastante movido, donde esta dando a luz a sus cachorros, comprueba una vez mas que su amor es un superhéroe sin capa.

-¡No se cuando me dejé convencer de esta chorreada!-Gritó Stiles.

Deaton le aplicó la anestesia antes de que mencionara algo más.

-Gracias-Dijo Derek aliviado-Todo el camino se la paso pegandome diciéndome que yo era el culpable de su dolor-

Deaton río a carcajadas

-Es Stiles, siempre exagera todo-

-Por eso lo amo-

-Bien empecemos con la cirugía, así pronto conoceras a tus hijos-

E hizo caso, el quirófano fue preparada y su trillizos (Si, su ego aumentó más aunque no lo crean posible porque en el primer intento consiguió embarazarlo y además son tres) eran los bebés más hermosos en todo el mundo.

Toda la manada estaba contento por estos dos, dos personas que consiguieron devolverse la felicidad mutuamente, ellos estaban destinados a estar juntos apesar de todas las adversidades. Claro siempre dándose cuando que él es un super Stiles y confiando que también sera un super padre.


End file.
